


There Won't Be

by kueble



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueble/pseuds/kueble
Summary: Two long loving years spent with Geralt and they’ve separated over such a stupid fight.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	There Won't Be

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt: Cute Christmas prompt if you're feeling angst-to-fluff and need some inspo. The song "No Christmas for Me" by Zee Avi. Geraskier obvs.

**There won't be eggnogs by the cozy fire / There won't be glasses of mulled wine either / There won't even be a Christmas tree / cause you're not here to light it up with me**

Jaskier picks up his glass and takes a gulp of the sweet white wine. He cringes as the heat of it hits the back of his throat, vowing to sip slower next time. But who is he kidding? His life is a fucking mess and he deserves every bit of pain he’s met with. He wipes at his eyes, always on the verge of tears lately.

Two years. Two long loving years spent with Geralt and they’ve separated over such a stupid fight. Jaskier looks down in his lap, his fingers clutching last year’s Christmas card to his chest. They look so happy it hurts. Geralt is wearing reindeer antlers and he has a Santa hat on his head. Roach has a red and green collar around her neck and is doing her best impression of Grumpy Cat. Just looking at it makes his chest ache. He tosses it onto the coffee table and takes another sip of his wine.

There’s an empty space in the corner of their apartment and he glares at the walls like it’s their fault he’s alone. Last year they went out and cut down their own tree, Geralt showing off his strength once they found the perfect one. They bought a cheesy little tree skirt at Target and a ton of brightly colored ornaments and went all out. The tree is still in the closet and Jaskier can’t bring himself to put it up. Why bother when he’s just going to spend the day alone?

Roach’s cat tree is empty, too. This time last year he’d been fighting with her while trying to wrap presents. Half of the gifts he’d handed out had tiny claw marks in the paper. He misses his feisty little angel, but she belongs to Geralt. He obviously took her with him when he stormed out, saying they needed some space and time to cool off.

He sets down his glass and presses his palms to his eyes, pushing hard enough to see colors burst in the darkness. He takes a gasping breath, his whole body shaking with it, and curls up on himself. He’s such an idiot. This is all his fault and he _fucking hates_ that. Sleep seems like a better option than crying, so he lays down and grabs the blanket from the back of the couch. He hugs it to himself, wishing it were Geralt instead. He can’t even bring himself to sleep in their bed and has spent the past two weeks moping on the couch.

This is getting ridiculous, even for him.

As he falls asleep, he replays the fight in his head, making different choices until things work out and Geralt doesn’t stomp off into the night. It’s all he has right now. Maybe after this Christmas nonsense is over he can apologize and plead his case and make things right again.

\---

Jaskier dreams of Geralt, dreams that he’s holding him, that he’s surrounded by his scent. His eyes flutter open and he sniffs at the air. It’s almost like he can smell the soft bergamot and salt water of his cologne. Then he realizes there’s a hand in his hair and he shouts, jumping up wildly, arms swinging as he sits up.

“I’m sorry!” Geralt cries out, holding up his hands palms-out at him. He’s crouching down next to the coffee table and looks almost as bad as Jaskier feels.

“Jesus Christ,” Jaskier mumbles sleepily, laughing as he runs a shaking hand through his messy hair. “You scared me to death. Did you uh...did you forget something?”

“It’s two in the morning on Christmas Eve. I’m here because I couldn’t sleep,” Geralt admits, dragging out the words. He cringes and reaches out, his hand hovering questioningly over Jaskier’s thigh.

“I didn’t mean it,” Jaskier whispers. Geralt brings his hand down, just rests it on Jaskier’s thigh, and the warmth of it brings him hope.

“Things got heated. We both said things I’m sure we didn’t mean. But...I need you to know you’re it for me. I’m not in love with Yen, no matter how much time we spend together. It hurts when you accuse me of it. She’s my best friend and she’ll always be part of my life,” Geralt tells him.

“I know that. I really do. I just, look, we both know my head can get stupid sometimes. I usually have a handle on my insecurities, but you spent four Saturdays in a row with her! With no explanation, just a shady excuse each time. What was I supposed to think?” Jaskier asks, even though he realizes how stupid it sounds. Yen and Geralt had a history, but it had been over for years. There _had_ to be a reasonable explanation for his boyfriend’s behavior, but he hadn't given the man time to get it out.

“Yeah, I definitely fucked that up. So no more lying?” Geralt asks, waiting for Jaskier to nod at him. “Yen was helping me pick this out.” He takes a small black box out of his coat pocket, and Jaskier’s eyes go wide as he holds it out to him. He’s trembling when he takes it and opens it up to reveal a thick gold band with a diamond and several sapphires set in it.

“Do you still want to?” Jaskier manages to choke out as he stares down at the ring. God, he’s a fucking idiot. How could he ever doubt this wonderful man in front of him.

“If you’re willing to forgive me for the world’s worst proposal, yeah...I’d still like it.”

“I haven’t heard a question yet,” Jaskier says, smirking as he brings his gaze up to meet Geralt’s. He looks less crazy, less wild, and he grins back at Jaskier.

“Will you marry me, Julian?” Geralt asks softly.

“Yes, of course I will,” Jaskier confirms, watching in awe as Geralt picks up the ring and slides it onto his finger. It fits perfectly, and he lets out another sob, but it’s happy this time. He grabs Geralt - his fiancé - by the collar and drags him forward, kissing him harshly. They’re both crying into the kiss, but it feels like coming home, like everything will be ok again. Jaskier supposes everyone deserves a Christmas miracle at least once in their lifetime. Geralt climbs onto his lap, and Jaskier knows they still have work to do, but for now they just hold each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Come play with me on [Tumblr](https://kueble.tumblr.com/).


End file.
